


Assorted Destiel Oneshots

by ParanoidBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Dean is a Disaster Bi, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester's parenting comes in handy for once, M/M, Nesting Castiel, Roller Coasters, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidBlue/pseuds/ParanoidBlue
Summary: Exactly as the title says. I shall update tags as necessary





	1. Chapter 1

It was a surprisingly nice day, Castiel mused as he reclined under the shade of a tree on campus. Rain was common in Illinois so whenever the sun so much as showed its face, the yard was thronged by students. Trees were in high demand and Cas counted himself lucky that he had secured one. Lying back, he took in the sun streaming through the foliage and smiled happily as a cloud scuttled across the sun.

Thursdays were lecture light days and since there was such a large gap between them, Castiel tended to grab a snack and settle himself somewhere on campus to wait it out.  On this particular day, probably due to the unexpectedly nice weather, spirits were high and the green was filled with  the sound of voices. It was, much to the delight of the younger students, also filled with squirrels. They weren't uncommon to see, bounding through the grass or rustling trees and were notoriously troublesome.  Castiel had just unwrapped his sandwich when a furry grey blur jumped out of the tree, stole it out his hand and streaked off. 

Perhaps it was the day that was in it, perhaps the threat of looming exams was getting to him, but whatever the cause, Castiel gave a yell and dashed after the squirrel.  Five minutes later though and Castiel had to admit defeat. No amount of athletics could train him to outrun a damned squirrel. He made one final, half-hearted lunge and missed by a mile. 

The squirrel ran up a tree and Castiel just lay there with a mouthful of grass contemplating the sadistic streaks that the creatures seemed to have.

His internal musings were interrupted by a surprisingly deep laugh and he raised his head to see some kind of Adonis looking down at him.  The man extended a hand, still smiling, and Castiel grasped it gratefully. 

"Thanks" he huffed as he jumped to his feet "That squirrel wore me out" 

"I must say" Adonis smirked "I've never seen someone so dedicated to a sandwich before"

Castiel grinned "It's fairly unusual that I'll chase a squirrel but I have been known to go to crazy lengths for food!"

The man chuckled "Trust me man, I understand....The things I'd do for a pie..." He trailed off with a smile.

"I prefer cake" Castiel mused. The scandalised look he got in return was totally worth it.

"But, if you ever want to try and convince me otherwise, well, my name is Castiel and I'd be happy to see your tactics"

"Dean" the man smirked with a raised eyebrow and an appreciative eye rake "Challenge accepted. Ready to see them now?"

Cas ran his own eyes over Dean's body. "As nice as that would be, I have a lecture in about ten minutes but I'm free anytime after 4"

"Well then Cas, see you at 4. Same place?"

"Absolutely" 


	2. Laundry Room

A loud thud had Dean’s head rising from his books but the moan that followed had it falling again. He let out a groan himself. When he moved into his dorm this year, he was sure he’d gotten lucky. Two writers had to be quiet enough right? Wrong. Now, months later and Dean was seriously reconsidering his stance on living at home. Driving for three hours would surely be better than having to listen to the copious amounts of sex his roommates had

Casting a glance at the clock, Dean decided that if he wanted to avoid the need for brain bleach, he better skip out now. Chuck and Becky could get really weird sometimes. In fact, he’d sworn he heard her refer to him as a god once and that was more than he ever needed to know. He hadn’t been able to look either of them in the eyes for a week after that one, so in the name of a harmonious dorm, he grabbed the textbook he’d been studying and a bottle of water before hightailing it out the door blushing at another loud moan.  
Now Dean wasn't a modest dude by any standards, but his roommates could’ve reddened the face of even the most experienced escort. His recent dry spell was really not helping either.

Dean wasn’t in the mood for the library, the hush was too stifling. The weather was bad so that ruled out the possibility of the courtyard. He wandered the building looking for a quiet place to study. All his friends lived in other dorms and he wasn't going to brave the flat to retrieve an umbrella.

Passing the laundry room sparked an idea and he stuck his head round the door to check if it was busy but not a soul was in sight. Perfect.  
As rooms went, this was a good one. It was considerably warmer than the rest of the building and hopefully the humming of the machines would inspire him to study. It was a long shot but he was desperate.He made his way in and decided to take a seat on one of the dryers at the back. Hopping up, he scooted back and settled in to read.

A few hours later the door banged open and a guy about Dean’s age stalked through carrying a basket.. He spared the guy a brief glance, eyes lingering on the dirty trenchcoat before returning to his book. With any luck he’d be in and out quickly.Dean registered the soft thunk of the basket being set down and the quiet shuffle of clothes moving but instead of the click of the machine door, the rustling continued. It went on for several minutes in fact and Dean was curious. The guy had only had a single basket of darks, it shouldn’t have taken this long.

He looked up and saw the boy carefully turning every item inside out and checking the pockets. That was normal washing behaviour, Dean’s mama had taught him that, but the question was why so slowly? Maybe he lost something?

“Need a hand?” he volunteered

The guy looked up “Uh, no thanks, unless you want to prolong this wash”

Dean was insulted. He wasn’t that bad at laundry thank you very much. His mama had taught him well. Where did this dude get off making such accusations?  
Seeming to realise he’d offended Dean, the boy hastened to elaborate

“My roommates are being…very loud...in their escapades. I need to escape and I’m hoping that by the time I’m done, they’ll be too”

Dean began to laugh. “Join the club dude. I escaped my own roomies hours ago but I’d bet my paycheck they’re not done yet”

The boy looked taken aback “Hours?”

“Yup” Dean confirmed with a shudder “Like every few weeks they’ll have these awful sex marathons or something. I usually keep an eye on the Powerade levels but this week I forgot and found out the hard way”

“Castiel” the boy said and held out his hand “Good to hear I’m not the only one in this building with enthusiastic roommates”

“Dean” Dean replied shaking his hand “Once you’ve finished your wash we should go for coffee or something, I’m pretty sure we can dodge the showers if we run”

Castiel smiled “I’d like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't own and never will


	3. Roller-Coaster

Dean stood in the line cursing his brother. He turned around to glare at him and received a sunny smile in return.

“Bitch” he muttered under his breath

If he had never made that stupid bet then Dean wouldn’t be standing here in knee-quaking terror. He snuck a look at the metal monstrosity that loomed above him and swallowed heavily. Stupid Sammy. Stupid Dean. Stupid roller coasters. The front of the line came way too quickly for his liking. Weren't these lines meant to be long and boring? He had read that somewhere hadn't he? His phone vibrated in his pocket

_Sammy: You can back out you know. You only have to be my slave for a month ;)_

Dean gritted his teeth. Like hell he would. There was no way he’d be Sammy’s slave. The stupid emoticon only drove that certainty deeper into his brain. He was Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester never backed down from a bet.

A bored looking attendant opened the gate and people spilled eagerly toward the train of cars. Dean shuffled up but the gate closed just ahead of the man in front of him. The guy turned round, probably to assess who he’d be riding with. The gleam in his eye made Dean groan. He would be stuck with an adrenaline junkie wouldn't he? The man frowned at Dean

“Nervous?” he offered

Dean nodded “I lost a bet and this was my forfeit. I hate roller coasters”

The man raised an eyebrow and looked sceptical that someone wouldn't love a metal death-trap.

“Yeah, I'm probably gonna be a shitty passenger. Screaming, fainting, the whole nine yards” Dean felt compelled to offer a joke. He never did well with nervousness

“I’ve had worse” the man returned deadpan then held out a hand “Castiel”

Dean took it and offered a somewhat quiet “Dean” back. Then the gates opened.

The man, Castiel, he supposed, still had a grip on his hand and dragged him forwards. The attendant shepherded them into seats and pushed down the restraints. Dean was trapped but Castiel was still holding his hand even though Dean knew it had to be clammy.

There was a pneumatic hiss and Dean jumped as they began creeping forward. A few seconds passed with nothing happening and Dean relaxed slightly before he noticed the abrupt end to the track a few feet in front. 

Now Dean Winchester was not a praying man but this was as close to begging for divine intervention as he’d ever been. He leaned back with his eyes closed and would deny to his dying day that a whimper escaped. One hand white knuckled on the hand hold and the other was firmly ensconced in a warm grip. There was a breathless second of anticipation and Dean felt the cart halt. He cautiously opened his eyes and that was the moment the cart tipped forward flinging him and the other riders into oblivion.

Dean slammed his eyes shut again and tried to ignore the wind rushing against his face at terrifying speed. Beside him Castiel was whooping and laughing but despite anything, he never let go of Dean’s hand. 

Eventually, after far too long in Dean’s opinion, the cart slowed down and rolled back into the station.

“Is this it. Is it finally over?” he muttered and received a laugh in reply. Dean slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at the man next to him. His face was flushed from the wind and his hair was in complete disarray but his eyes were filled with a joy that left Dean breathless. The restraints lifted and Castiel helped him out.

As soon as he hit solid ground Dean almost collapsed. His legs felt like jelly. 

“Yeah, adrenaline does that to a person” 

Castiel smirked and pulled him towards the railings so Dean could brace himself 

“So how was it?”

Dean shuddered “Horrible. The whole thing felt like 40 years or something. How did you find it?”

The gleam in the man’s eyes spoke volumes “I found it too short actually. The speed was nice though and the loops were spectacular. It felt like flying!”

Dean patted his shoulder. “Well I’m glad one of us liked it man. And, uh thanks for not letting go, my hand I mean”

Castiel looked into his eyes and Dean was struck by how blue they were 

“It was my pleasure” he said solemnly then reached into his pocket pulling out a pen. “Shall I give you my number in case you ever need a roller coaster buddy again?”

Dean smiled. “I’d like that”

Castiel pulled the hand he was still holding closer then scrawled his digits onto it. 

“There you go and, maybe call me even if there’s no roller-coasters?” 

“It’s a date”  
-

Dean walked out next to Castiel, still holding hands and made his way towards his brother. Sam smirked when he caught sight of Dean but switched to confusion at the man by his side

“Sammy, Cas. Cas, Sammy” Dean said gesturing to the appropriate parties. “He’s gonna come round with us today”

Sam’s eyes dropped to their hands and Dean shifted nervously. Then Sam smiled 

“Sure thing. Nice to meet you man” he offered his hand to Cas who shook it.

Maybe roller coasters weren’t too bad after all Dean mused


	4. Nesting

Long ago, Dean had once made the mistake of comparing angels to birds commenting that “They both have wings don’t they?”

The resounding scolding and scathing glares from Castiel soon showed him the error of his ways 

“Just because both species share similar appendages does not mean that we are in any way similar. In fact, using your logic, humans are like horses given that they both possess hair"

Dean had backed away with his hands up in surrender and made a mental note to warn Sam to avoid avian comparisons. So when he walked into his room a few weeks later it was with apprehension and slight confusion that he took in the scene in front of him.

Castiel was kneeling on their bed, surrounded by what looked like every soft furnishing the bunker possessed with a couple of Dean's shirts to boot. 

After watching for a minute and still being none the wiser as to what was going on, Dean decided that perhaps announcing his presence would get him answers.

"Uh, whatcha doing there Cas?" He asked, trying to lean against the door frame casually.

Cas graced Dean with a disparaging glance and turned back to his work.

"Nothing" he answered shortly.

Dean was taken aback slightly by the bluntness. Sure Cas had a habit of... brusqueness occasionally...but he rarely gave such monotone and uninformative answers.

To Dean, the scene in front of him looked suspiciously like nest building but he had learned from past mistakes and didn't voice his suspicions. 

He watched with fascination as Cas picked up a pillow and subjected it to intense scrutiny before placing it a few inches to his left. He returned to the pile and only a few seconds later, began repeating his ritual. 

Apparently, Dean's voyeuristic presence had begun to grate on Cas' nerves as it wasn't long before he was graced with a curt "Are you going to stand there uselessly or are you going to help?"

"Well Cas, I'd offer to help you if I actually knew what was happening" Dean replied.

He glanced behind him at the empty corridor then tried to judge the distance from their bed to the door. Cas may be wingless but he was still fast. Dean thought he might just be faster though. With this in mind he offered a hesitant "Is this...a nest?"

A single blue-eyed glare gave him all the confirmation he needed. It was a nest. Hah! Dean was totally right.

It was, however, probably not wise to voice that thought now though.

He cleared his throat instead. "If you, uh, tell me what to do I can help?"

A suspicious glance followed by a squint and a slow nod let him know that this was a project of some importance to Cas and that he shouldn't try to mess it up if he wanted a smooth and happy future with his partner. 

Dean carefully made his way over to the bed but stopped before climbing on. Immediately a T-shirt was thrown at him followed by "put it between the pillow with the blue lines and the pillow with the spots but don't dislodge them"

Dean gingerly threaded the T-shirt into the desired space taking a moment to realise that it was his AC/DC one that he'd been looking for all week and would likely not be available any time soon. 

As soon as he had done that, another T-shirt was thrown at him followed by another set of instructions. 

The rest of the evening followed in a similar fashion with Cas handing him materials, but over time the instructions grew vaguer and sparser until Dean was allowed to put them anywhere he wanted.

Dean was surprised to note that he was enjoying this. After a while, Cas had loosened up to his usual self, all the bluntness of earlier forgotten and he and Dean had been joking and chatting as normal.

As the saying goes, time flies when you're having fun and despite still being slightly hazy on the point of the nest, it was done and Cas shed his outer layers.

Hoodie and jeans discarded, Cas picked his way carefully into the centre and settled down. Dean watched bemused until he was beckoned over by a quick hand movement from Cas. 

Following the example of his partner, Dean lost his own plaid shirt and jeans and cautiously stepped in himself. Cas moved over to accommodate him and almost shyly gestured to the empty spot. Taking advantage of the invitation, Dean settled down beside Cas and spent a few minutes getting comfy. Once he had positioned himself, Cas snuggled closer until they were both twined together.

Dean closed his eyes and hummed as Cas' hand came up to scratch lightly through his hair.

"This is awesome Cas" he said after a few delicious moments of warmth and peace

Cas almost seemed to preen under the praise.

"I did good then?" He asked

"Of course"

A few minutes of silence followed before a quiet "Our nest has a much nicer ring to it than our bed, don't you think" from Cas.

Dean laughed lightly 

"Yeah Cas. I think it does"


	5. Morse Code

_Italics Cas_ , Normal Dean

 

Dean was sitting at his desk when he first heard it. One minute he was staring at a blank document willing his assignment to start itself, and the next he heard a quiet tapping. It took a second for it to register as anything other than a hallucination as he finally succumbed to madness, but when it did, something nagged at his brain.The tapping wasn’t random, it was quite rhythmic in fact, and repetitive as well. Finally it clicked. Whoever was on the other side of the wall was tapping out a message in Morse Code.

Dean, suddenly grateful for his father’s somewhat unorthodox insistence on learning Morse as well as the phonetic alphabet, scrabbled frantically for a scrap of paper to transcribe. With a final jab, he wrote the last dot and looked at the message.

 

_ /Hello, is anyone there/ _

 

With a puzzled grin, he knocked once on the wall to show he’d gotten the message then slowly began to tap out a reply

 

/I’m here, this is my desk. Why are you doing this?/

 

No sooner had he finished tapping when a knock sounded. Whoever was on the other side was not only extremely proficient in Morse it seemed, they were also actively engaging. The tapping started again and Dean again, quickly scrawled the characters down.

 

_ /I’m procrastinating my assignment/ _

 

Dean barked a laugh, surprising even himself. Not a second later another tapping came through. Repeated and tapped at speed. Dean didn’t even need to translate this one.

 

_ /SOS/ _

 

If tapping was ever able to capture a wry tone, this was it. The other person apparently had a sense of humor as well

 

/Same as me then. When’s it due?/

 

/ _ Midnight/ _

 

Dean glanced at the clock, it was currently 11:30. He hissed a whistle and tapped out

 

/As a good citizen I refuse to engage until your assignment is done/

 

The tapping this time seemed slightly more reluctant.

 

_ /Spoilsport/ _

 

Dean huffed

 

/Not engaging/ 

 

Dean could swear that he’d just heard a sigh on the other side and plugged in his headphones with a smile. If the other person was working away, he should as well. 

 

-

 

The next time it happened, was a few nights later. 

 

_ /Hello?/ _

 

Dean grinned. He’d never admit it but he had been waiting for this

 

/Another assignment?/

 

_ /Yes/ _

 

Dean definitely wasn’t imagining the sigh this time. 

 

/When’s it due?/

 

_ /Next Wednesday/ _

 

Definitely an improvement this time round. Maybe Mystery Person was getting better.

 

/Better than last time/

 

Dean frowned slightly, hopefully the humor came through there. Communicating solely in Morse was hard damnit. Luckily, it seemed the other person understood.

 

_ /Rude. But yes. What about you. Procrastinating?/ _

 

/For once, no. I’m up to date/

 

Leaning back in his chair, Dean stretched over his head letting his back crack deliciously. His shift today had been a long one. Heading into finals season meant that the small coffee shop was nearly constantly overrun by students and staff alike looking for their caffeine fix.

_ /Lucky. Finals are kicking my ass/ _

 

Dean laughed 

 

/Finals haven’t started yet/

 

The reply came in seconds

 

_ /Maybe not officially but try telling my lecturers that/ _

 

With an empathetic wince Dean tapped back

 

/Sounds crappy. My condolences/

 

The loud thud was almost definitely the sound of a head dropping to the desk. There was silence for a few moments and then

 

_ /Thanks. Don’t suppose you want to do my assignments for me?/ _

 

/What subject?/

 

_ /Anthropology/ _

 

Dean shook his head

 

/I’m engineering. No clue about anthropology/

 

A sigh

 

_ /Damn. I should get back to this then/ _

 

Dean shook his head sadly, he was familiar with the resigned sensation Mystery Person must be feeling.

 

/Good luck/

 

_ /Thanks/ _

 

-

 

The next time Dean heard the tapping, he wasn’t actually at his desk. Instead, due to a faulty window seal that left his room only marginally warmer than the tundra, he had sought refuge in the library. Sitting at one of the main benches, Dean raised his head when he heard a slight tapping; his brain seemed automatically attuned to anything that resembled Morse code.

The sound appeared to be coming from the desk in front. Dean craned his neck slightly to see over the low partition and was greeted to the sight of a dark head bent over a large textbook. The fingers of the person appeared to automatically be tapping out SOS over and over again in Morse code.

The hand moved to turn a page and Dean shrank back down before he could get caught staring. What were the odds that the Mystery Person and this one both knew Morse code. And knew it well enough that they unconsciously used it?

Slim, if Dean was any judge.

He tried to unobtrusively observe the person but gave up when the girl next to him shot a weirded out look.

Giving up, he rose to head to the bathroom which conveniently was located behind the tapping person. As he passed he snuck a glance. It was a guy apparently. Messy dark hair, tanned skin and, if the t-shirt sleeves were to be believed, not unfit either. Definitely his type in other words.

Dean was washing his hands and trying frantically to figure out a way to subtly find out this guy’s deal and if he was the Mystery Person  when the door opened and Dark Haired Guy walked in. He headed to the sink and splashed water on his face with a loud sigh.

“End me”

 

Dean started in surprise.

 

“I’m sorry?” he queried

 

Dark Haired Guy turned, Dean gulped, his eyes were very blue.

 

“I asked for the sweet release of death. Finals are killing me anyway” he said with a self deprecating smirk

 

In the process of un-tying his tongue, an idea struck Dean. If he found out this guys major then he’d have another indicator of whether it was Mysterious Person or not (He really hoped it was)

 

“I feel you man. Engineering is destroying me and we’ve only four exams”

 

Dark Hair winced. 

 

“Apologies. That sounds horrendous. I’m anthropology so most of our final is dissertations but I’ve procrastinated them all and now they’re all due in a week and I have an exam as well”

 

Dean inwardly rejoiced. Someone who knew Morse code, studied anthropology AND procrastinated their multiple assignments? That was a very small set indeed. Odds were heavily in his favour now….If only he wasn’t so shy. His bisexuality was not a new thing but he could only flirt with girls. With guys he became all flustered and confused which annoyed him to no end, when Sammy was feeling particularly impish he referred to Dean as ‘Disaster Bi’

 

“At least mine are reasonably self contained” Dean said, cursing himself and his cowardice with every word that came out of his mouth “Yours are all spread out”

 

The guy sighed mournfully. 

 

“Don’t I know it. Now I suppose I should get back to that hell, evidently I’ve procrastinated enough as is. Good luck with exams and see you around!” 

 

He then ducked out of the bathroom before Dean could say anything else. 

 

“Stupid” he muttered “Stupid, stupid”

 

Taking a moment to splash some water on his own face he followed Dark Haired Guy out but paused at the sight of an empty desk. Apparently he’d decided to abandon ship for somewhere with more inspiration.

 

With a sigh, Dean sat back down. At least something good had come of this. Mysterious Person was very attractive.

 

-

 

The next time Mysterious Person/Dark Haired Guy appeared, Dean was standing behind the register in his coffee shop, inwardly grimacing as Helen ordered some hideously complicated, over sugared beverage. Calling it over to his co-worker and grinning at the glare he got in return, Dean hurried her over to the waiting area and turned with his plastic ‘Customer Service’ smile to the next in line

 

When he saw who it was though, a genuine smile replaced it on his face. Mysterious Person/Dark Haired Guy lit up when he recognised Dean.

 

“Hello, Engineering Man! Didn’t know you worked here, any chance of a large gingerbread latte?”

 

“Large gingerbread latte for Anthropology guy” Dean answered with a smirk “Got it”

 

“Actually, it’s Castiel” Mysterious Person/Dark Haired Guy answered and finally, Dean could refer to him by a shorter moniker.

 

“Coming up” 

 

Castiel fumbled out his wallet and handed over a tenner. Dean ran it through the till trying to formulate a decent plan to finally ask him out. One came to him as he picked up the cup to write his name.

 

Thanking all his stars and any deity that was up there for his proficiency in Morse code. Dean hastily scrawled ‘Castiel’ in code and handed it off to his co-worker with a wink. 

 

“For Castiel” he emphasised at her raised eyebrow.

 

Gesturing for Castiel to move to the waiting area he turned to the next person. Petrified to look over, he worked on making his way through the two other customers until his register was empty.

 

Finally, all out of distractions, he glanced over hoping to see blue eyes but saw nothing. His heart sank.

 

“When do you get off?” a surprisingly quiet voice said from his other side.

 

Yelping and turning on his heel, Dean found himself much closer to Castiel than he expected.

 

“9pm” he managed to get out.

 

“Perfect, I’ll meet you here then and we can head to this lovely place I know that serves the best bacon cheeseburgers you’ve ever had”

 

Dean blushed 

  
“That would be amazing”

 

Castiel’s fingers started tapping on the counter. Rhythmically and repetitively 

 

_ /It’s a date/ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of short but sure lookit. Also, obligatory disclaimer: I don't own and never will


End file.
